Make a Bad Day Good
by Abunai Himitsu
Summary: Flash has a rather rough start to his day when he wakes up late for a League meeting. After the worst is over, he finds one thing that makes it all... "better". Points at BatFlash, but primarily just Flash.


Poor guy… This is slightly random… I just wanted to give him a "It's one of those days" story.

* * *

Wally West, the fastest man alive, opens an eye and peeks at the rectangular object blaring sound from his bedside table. As the green glow from the object comes into focus, he notices that it's telling him what time it is. It takes one whole seconds for the red head to bolt out of his bed and grab the object. The sound coming from it was music and the time says it's after eleven o'clock in the morning. He was late for a Justice League meeting, very late. The meeting was supposed to start at nine o'clock.

"Ho' shi-… GL and Bats are gonna have my head!"

The man jumps off the edge of his bed and quickly showers and whirls on a Flash costume. He reaches a hand up to his ear to ask for Mr. Terrific to beam him up to the Watchtower, but commotion erupts outside. He sees a boomerang fly by his window and almost groans. He better take care of Captain Boomerang first.

"Least I can blame my tardiness on the Cap."

Flash runs out of his apartment complex and straight into ground zero, where Captain Boomerang launches his arsenal. Quickly, the hero rounds up the flying explosives before they detonate around innocent people.

"G'day Flash. How 'bout I give this one a try, eh?" Captain Boomerang lifts a blue boomerang from his belt and throws it at his enemy.

"Oh c'mon, Cap! Don't you have anything newer?" Flash catches the boomerang.

"Trust me, mate, this one's new."

Flash prepares to retort when the boomerang explodes and releases goo that covers the hero instantly.

"What the?! Ewww!" Flash wriggles within the blue mess.

"Hey, wait a minute. That was supposed to wrap you up and tighten until you were squeezed to death!" Captain Boomerang stalks over and looks over the mess.

A familiar laugh comes from a nearby alley way and the two look to see who it is. The Trickster walks out in all of his rainbow glory and doubles over with a snort. Flash and Captain Boomerang have to keep themselves from rolling their eyes.

"I switched your boomerang with that one!" Trickster snickers and holds up the original blue boomerang he'd stolen. "Isn't it great?! BLUE SNOT!!"

"Snot? Oh… man…. Gross…" Flash feels himself growing green in the face.

"Took me seventeen months and three colds to get enough." Trickster howls with laughter.

"Seriously, mate, that is rather disgusting."

"Oh, c'mon! It's genius!" Trickster gives a frown.

As the two villains argue with one another, Flash manages to vibrate out of the disgusting material. Just as he gets the last of the revolting snot off of his costume, the two villains glance at him. Flash prepares to charge them, but suddenly finds himself falling. He lands on a then strip of red and winces from the impact. The speedster looks around and groans when he spots all of the mirrors.

"Great, first Cap, then James, and now Mirror Master… what a great start to my day."

Flash stands and starts to run through the mirrors. First one was a no, second, third and fourth were also a no. The twentieth was another no. The twenty-ninth didn't work. The forty-sixth was a no. The seventieth, eightieth and ninetieth were a no. Not even the hundred and sixtieth. The four hundred and forty-eighth however led him back out of the mirror world. Flash stumbles out of the mirror rather ungracefully and briefly wonders how long he was in there. It felt like at least a half an hour to an hour.

"Thank God for that." Flash looks around and sees that the three villains were gone. "I'll deal with them later."

The speedster reaches a hand up to his ear's commlink again when a woman screams down the street. Flash frowns and runs over to see a raging fire. Firemen haven't arrived on the scene yet. A family is standing outside in their pajamas and the mother is being held back by the father.

"MY BABY'S IN THERE! MY BABY!! ISABEL!!!" The mother cries out.

"I'll go get her, ma'am!" Flash runs into the burning building. "Babies, it's always babies that get left in the house."

He finds the small child in her crib and gently lifts her. Flash wraps a blanket over the baby's face before dashing through the smoke and flames. A large chunk of the ceiling collapses and seals off the front door as an exit. Flash curses and runs towards the back where he prays is another exit. Apparently, that's where the fire started and it was consumed in flames. Frustrated, he runs into a living room and used his free arm to grab a chair and toss it through a window. Flash jumps out of the house and runs to the mom with the baby still safe in his arms.

"OH! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Flash!" The mother takes the baby and cradles her before hugging Flash gratefully.

"Not a problem." The speedster sees the firemen arrive and nods to them before leaving.

He stops in an alley and looks himself over; he was covered in black from the fire. He grumbles and heads back to his apartment and changes his costume. A man always has to look his best, right? After changing, Flash reaches up to his commlink, but another crisis makes itself known. He can hear the police sirens sounding. Flash nearly twitches and runs out of the complex towards the cops. When he arrives at the scene; he notices that it's a bank robbery. Apparently, it's also a hostage situation. Sighing Flash runs in and disarms the robbers and grabs the explosives from the hostages.

He runs out of the bank and down the streets of Central City. Just as he exits the city boundaries, Flash tosses the explosives and they detonate. He rushes back to the bank and sees all of the robbers being taken into custody. Several of the people that were being held hostage came up and thanked him. They swarmed around Flash and asked him for his autograph. Naturally, he couldn't turn them all down. So, Flash signed whatever people asked him to. Even the police joined in the mob.

After signing everything from paper to bra straps, Flash escaped the fans. They took a lot of time to deal with; Flash doesn't even want to know how long. He looked around himself, daring something else to happen. He reaches his hand up to his commlink and is happy that nothing's happened. He presses the link and glances around again.

"Watchtower?" Just as Flash says that one word a high speed chase breaks out on the street nearby.

"Yes, Flash?"

"….Nevermind. I'll call you back." Flash releases the link and zips down the streets. "I'm never going to make it."

Flash caught up with the car easily and looked inside right before tripping himself and landing face first. He was not expecting to see who he saw. What was that guy doing here? Of all places, what was he doing here?! He couldn't have gone and bothered Superman or even Green Arrow, oh no, he had to come here. The creepiest villain he's ever heard of just had to come to Central City. Recovering, Flash picks himself up and ignores the searing pain in his left cheek and chin. The speedster catches up with the car again and dares a glance inside.

"Pull over, Scarecrow! I think Arkham misses you." Flash runs alongside the car.

"I think not, Flash! I shall make the happy citizens of Central City bow down to me in FEAR!!!" Scarecrow laughs and reaches out of the window, spraying Flash with fear gas. "You shall now experience FEAR! Ahahahahaha!"

Flash coughs and sputters from the gas and slows down, stopping in the road. He looks down at his hands and sees spiders and scorpions crawling over them. He shrieks and shakes his hands. The officers stop and get out of their cars, calling out to the frightened superhero.

"Flash, you okay?!"

"Get them off!!!" Flash shakes his hands violently.

"Hey, Flash, there's nothing on ya!"

"GET THEM OFF!" Flash dances around the street trying to be rid of the creepy crawlies.

Once they disappear, Flash stands panting from the stress and looks at the officers. They look like giant cockroaches. Flash pales and runs off with a yelp. As he runs through the streets in fear of everything he sees the gas begins to wear off. When the images begin to fade, Flash is again thankful for his hyper metabolism. He hears sirens and follows them to rejoin the chase. Scarecrow is not going to gas him again. Flash finds the cars and heads straight for Scarecrow's car. He makes a quick stop and grabs some playing jacks from a toy store before running back out. The speedster throws them in front of the car, popping the tires.

"NO!!" Scarecrow yells as the car veers off the street and into a street light.

Flash goes up to the car and sees that Scarecrow is unconscious. He pulls the Gotham native from the car and removes the gas gloves and mask. The cops stop and join him at the car, cuffing the high class criminal. Sighing again, Flash looks around and happens to spy his reflection in the side mirror of Scarecrow's vehicle. He sees the blood that's dripping down the side of his face and from his chin.

"Aw man… my poor face." Flash grumbles and heads over to an officer. "Hey, officer, do you have a first aid kit, or something?"

"Oh, sure, Flash." The officer reaches in and brings out the kit. "Not much, but it should help clean that up."

"Thanks." Flash uses the cruiser's side view mirror and cleans up the wound the best he can.

Once he finishes and gives back the kit, Flash zooms down the street and frowns deeply. He reaches up to his commlink again. The next thing he knows, he's stuck in several feet of solid ice. Flash inwardly groans as he sees Captain Cold come into view outside the ice. Captain Cold leaves a small object on the ice that Flash can only assume is a bomb. So, Flash begins to vibrate his way out of the ice just before the bomb goes off and shatters the ice.

"Well, aren't you clever?" Captain Cold grimaces.

"Well… y-yeah! I am!"

A small chase ensues, it only lasted about fourteen feet from the alley. Flash catches Captain Cold and takes him to jail. Afterwards, Flash feels the next disaster that stops him from getting to the Watchtower will have an unhappy Flash helping. When an unhappy Flash helps, no one's happy, especially criminals. He reaches up to his commlink and hears the chief of police call out to him.

"Flash, before you leave. I just wanted to thank you."

"Yeah, no problem. I've really got to go now."

"Wait, please. We wanted to give you this." The chief holds out a small envelope.

"What is it?"

"Open it. Just something from all of us here."

Flash rips the envelope open hastily and pulls out the card inside. He opens it to reveal a $400 gift card to any Central City restaurant. It's then that Flash also realizes that he hasn't even eaten anything yet today.

"Aw. Thanks. I really appreciate it." Flash smiles somewhat guilty about his curtness.

"Yeah, we know how much you have to eat, so we thought we'd give you this. By the way, can you sign this?"

Flash looks at a small photo of him and forces another smile while he signs the picture and waves. Before the chief can say anything else, Flash dashes out the entrance and down the street. He stands still for a few minutes, waiting for anything else that could possibly happen. When nothing does, Flash reaches yet again for the commlink.

"Watchtower, beam me up. Now. Now!"

"We got you, Flash." Mr. Terrific's voice comes.

Flash feels his body being transported to the Watchtower. Once he arrives, he runs out of the bay and through the halls to the meeting room. He whips the door open and runs to his seat, slamming his hands on the table.

"Sorry, I'm late!!" Flash gasps out before collapsing in his seat, eyes closed in exhaustion.

When no one says anything, Flash opens his eyes. The others are just sitting there in absolute shock. Batman, however, has a rather smug look on his face. Green Lantern coughs and leans forward a bit.

"Uh, Flash… you weren't late. You're actually a few minutes early." The Lantern raises an eyebrow.

"And what happened to your face?" Wonder Woman inquires.

"But… my clock said it was after eleven… the meeting was supposed to start at nine!"

"It's five minutes to nine, Flash." J'onn points at the clock.

"WHAT?! How can that be!? My clock said eleven! Eleven!" Flash sits up and grips the table.

"Let's just get through the meeting." Superman smiles awkwardly and looks at Batman.

----=---=---=---=---=---=---=---=---=---=---=---=---=---=---=---=---=---=---=---=---=---=---

Once the meeting was over, Flash disappeared from the room and headed straight for the cafeteria. He desperately needed something in his stomach. After grabbing as much as he could with his two arms, Flash sat down at a table and started feasting. About five minutes into his binging, Batman and Green Lantern join him. They both have a drink in front of them. Batman still has a slightly bemused look on his face. Lantern shakes his head as he looks at Flash.

"So, what happened to you?" Lantern asks and takes a sip of his drink.

"Nothing." Flash finished off a piece of bread.

"Doesn't look like nothing." Lantern states, eyeing the scrapes on Flash's cheek and chin.

"Looks like you tripped." Batman says.

"Yes, I tripped alright?" Flash grumbles and continues to eat.

"So…" Lantern gestures for more.

"So, what?"

"Are you going to tell us?" Batman folds his arms on the table.

"Fine, I had to deal with Captain Boomerang, Mirror Master, and Trickster who covered me in real snot! A fire and a bank robbery with bombs that blew up only a few feet from me. OH! And then a high speed chase with Scarecrow, which pisses me off. That creepy jerk was in my city, MY CITY! Sprayed me with this weird gas… don't ever let him out of Gotham again, Bats. EVER!"

"My apologies…" Batman mutters amused again.

"Anyways, I tripped and scraped my face because of him. Then Captain Cold froze me and had to take him to jail. Then I finally get up here, thinking I was super late and finding out I was early. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE!?!?" Flash pouts momentarily.

"Right…" Lantern takes another sip. "I'm curious though, why did your clock say eleven?"

"Hell if I know…" Flash finishes his food and glares at the now empty platters.

"I took the liberty of resetting your clock by five hours. While it says eleven, it was really only six in the morning." Batman picks up his drink.

Both Green Lantern and Flash stare at the dark knight dumbfounded. Lantern starts chuckling and Flash feels the dormant twitch in his right cheek act up. Batman gives a slight smirk at the speedster's expression.

"That's so not cool, Bats." Then Flash grins slightly, "I knew I shouldn't have let you sleep on that side of the bed."

The response is immediate. Batman's whole body tenses and he straightens like a wooden board. Lantern stops laughing and looks between Flash and Batman. Now, Flash is grinning widely and settles his chin on his hand, elbow propped on the table. A glare evolves from Batman's tenseness and burns into Flash.

"You can forget about coming to the Manor tonight then."

"What?!" Flash gasps. "No! You can't do that to me! I miss the cars!! C'mon Bats! I'll be good!"  
"Am I missing something here?" Lantern raises his eyebrows, still looking between the two.

Flash turns his attention to Lantern with a wicked smile. Batman growls a little, daring the speedster to say something.

"Did you know Bats is incredible in bed?" Flash beams brightly.

"FLASH!" Batman launches his body across the table to tackle the red hero.

The three were fortunate that the other heroes simply thought Batman was really angry with Flash. So, the incident was dismissed as a daily thing and no one paid much attention to the slightly embarrassed Green Lantern. The next meeting between the original seven was a different story. Naturally, Green Lantern couldn't stop himself from telling both Vixen and Hawkgirl what he learned.


End file.
